His own worst enemy
by Stephanniexo
Summary: Draco Malfoy imagines things that aren't there between Harry Potter, his boyfriend and Ginny Weasley, Harry's ex girlfriend. It all stems from a couple of rumours he heard in the bathroom. DracoxHarry established.


**Title:** _His own worst enemy._

**Pairing:** _Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_

**Summary:** _Draco Malfoy imagines things that aren't there between Harry Potter, his boyfriend and Ginny Weasley, Harry's ex girlfriend. It all stems from a couple of rumours he heard in the bathroom. DracoxHarry established._

**Disclaimer:** _The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else._ _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not copy and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

* * *

><p>I must have something for bathrooms. Seriously, I can't help but have a bathroom scene somewhere in a story for some unknown reason. Just want to clarify though, this is nothing to do with the Bursting Bubbles verse.<p>

Also, this is only a one shot. It will not be getting continued. Nope. No way, too much on my mind as it is without attempting three stories at once. I'm just making that clear now before anyone thinks it will be continued.

This has taken me forever and a day to write, and it wasn't even that hard. It flowed quite easily but I just kept getting distracted, what with the good weather we've been having in Scotland (Srsly, it's only March and it already feels like summer and now a week later, it's supposed to be snowing. Scotland's weather at it's finest.) and with having more overtime at work and other stuff just generally on my mind this kept getting side tracked, but not nearly as much as HIWTHI. I'm hoping to work on that more tomorrow and in the holidays when I find myself bored and needing something to do.

Enjoy, it's a little angsty but mainly fluffy goodness. My speciality.

* * *

><p>Draco sat back in his chair and stretched out his fingers, flexing them, wincing as they cracked from the position of holding his quill so tightly for so long. He looked up at Professor Flitwick stood behind his desk on his teetering pile of books, writing something on parchment. Draco raised his hand and succeeded in getting his attention.<p>

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Flitwick asked in the squeak of a voice he had.

"Could I go to the toilet please sir?" Draco asked, drawing a few looks from those around him as his voice interrupted their theory work, he felt Harry Potter's eyes on his back and couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face.

"Yes, yes but be quick, there isn't much of the lesson left you know, and it'll be the last chance to ask me any questions before the assessment tomorrow," Flitwick reminded him for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Yes sir," Draco said, hoisting himself out of his chair and swiftly making his way over to the door. He looked back, as he was opening it and grinned at the way Harry was watching him with a slight frown. He shook his head just a smidge so not to draw anyone else's attention and left. He smirked all the way to the bathroom. He decided to go up the two floors to the Prefects' bathroom instead of the closer one for two reasons, one, it smelt a lot nicer and was nicer kept because less people used it, and two, he didn't have anything to immediately get back to, he was breezing through charms with ease, it being one of his favourite subjects and he had no fear of failing his assessment.

He entered and the bathroom was occupied by two fifth year Gryffindor prefect girls doing their make-up over at the sinks. He quirked an eyebrow at them as they watched him enter but they didn't budge, just looked at him and then carried on curling eyelashes with the tip of their wands. He entered a cubicle at the other end of the bathroom and unzipped and started relieving himself.

The girls started talking again and their voices traveled through the empty bathroom, echoing off the tiles. To begin with he couldn't hear what they were saying thanks to the sound of his piss going into the toilet and echoing off the porcelain. He only heard what they were speaking about once it started to ease a little.

"-Did you not see them last night in the common room, they were practically all over each other?" one of the girls said.

"I wouldn't go that far," the second girl said in a strange tone of voice and Draco had watched Pansy put on her make-up long enough to know the girl was applying something to her eyes and couldn't help opening her mouth as she did it.

"Are you kidding? They were touching each others arms and I even saw Harry brushing hair out of her face," the first girl said and Draco's hands fumbled on his zipper. Did she say Harry? He couldn't be sure, he could have misheard her somehow.

"But I thought Ginny was dating that Ravenclaw guy, Terry Boot?" the second girl said. Draco paused as he went to flush, wanting to hear more, now pretty sure that they were talking about Harry, his Harry, flirting with Ginny Weasley.

"No, no, they split up a couple of weeks ago, they're definitely both single," the first girl said sounding very sure about that fact. In a surge of…well Draco wasn't quite sure what it was, didn't feel quite like anger but it didn't feel much like jealousy either, he forcefully pushed the handle to flush the toilet and left the cubicle, moving over to the sinks, standing as far away from the girls as possible to wash his hands, he could obviously still hear them though.

"But they split up after the war, why would they be back together now?" the second girl asked. Draco didn't even know what they looked like, he was determinedly refusing to look at them, just incase he found the need to tell them everything he knew about Harry just to get them to shut up and he wouldn't have to hear the rumours anymore.

"I don't know, do I? I'm just telling you what I saw. They must be together though, why else would Harry turn down every girl that flirted with him? That must be the reason." The girl said in such a matter of fact manner that she almost had Draco believing her. Not quite though, as he had difficulty keeping himself from telling her that no, intact it's because the boy wonder's gay and taken, not because he's back together with the Weaslette.

Draco then realised he had been holding his hands under the hot water for far longer than it takes to wash them and promptly switched off the tap and turned, leaving the gossiping girls to carry on without correcting them in any way. It made him angry that it was so easy for everyone in the school to just make up their own version of events when it came to Harry, especially now that he was involved with the boy himself.

He made his way back down to charms and entered the classroom as quietly as he could. Harry still noticed when he came in though and smiled at him. Draco smirked back but he couldn't help picturing the boy with Ginny, just for a brief second. He had to get it out of his head, he knew it wasn't true but the seed had sown and soon he wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>Later, at lunch, he had studiously pushed all the gossip and rumours he had heard, not only in the Prefect bathroom, but odd sentences here and there during classes and in the hallways, to the back of his mind, as far back as they would go and focused on what was going on now, watching Potter eating soup. It really shouldn't have been as fascinating as it was but Harry knew that Draco was watching and couldn't help himself from teasing the Slytherin from across the hall. Harry would take a spoonful and put it in his mouth, then turn the spoon upside down and slowly and tantalisingly remove it, eyes fluttering slightly, almost as if- well no one had to tell him what it looked like considering he had had Harry do the exact same to him many times before.<p>

Draco was hard, uncomfortably so, and Harry probably knew that, and continued to do the same over and over with every spoonful. It had to be the longest that Harry had ever spent eating any kind of food. Draco tried to distract himself so that he would be able to stand up at the end of lunch without everyone thinking that he was a little too excited at the fact that the elves had served cucumber sandwiches. He looked around the hall and up and down the Gryffindor table, it appeared he wasn't the only one that had noticed Harry's display as he saw a small Ravenclaw boy watching Potter's every move, his cheeks tinted pink.

He smirked and looked back over to Potter, his eyes slipping sideways to Ginny Weasley sitting next to Harry, watching him too with a slight smile on her face. Draco narrowed his eyes as the rumours from before forcefully pushed their way through to the front of his brain, he could say so long to his erection that was for sure. He felt a very possessive part of him want to stand up and shout "Eyes off bitch, he's mine," but of course he didn't dare do anything of the sort. Instead he gripped his goblet of pumpkin juice so hard the patterns of the Slytherin crest started to imprint on his palm.

He watched as Ginny said something to Harry and he turned, dropped the spoon from his mouth and smirked, blushing slightly, Draco could see it from all the way across the hall. He said something back and Ginny smacked his arm while she laughed, the laughter loud enough to reach him from where he sat and grated on his last nerve. Draco felt his jealousy build in his stomach and he felt slightly sick. He needed to leave before he did something he would later regret, well maybe not regret but something that wouldn't help him in anyway with Harry.

He stood up and left the table, ignoring his friends curious looks, he had barely spoken to them all the way through lunch so they barely asked where he was going and didn't even argue when he told them he was going to the library, half way through their lunch hour. They didn't know about him and Potter, no one did, hence all the rumours that still spread around and they wanted to keep it that way, they figured it was much easier than having to explain how they, how Harry Potter, the chosen one ended up with Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince.

As he was leaving through the doors of the hall he fell into step with the two girls from the bathroom. "See? Told you, they're all over each other," the first girl said and it was obvious that they were looking back at Harry and Ginny. Draco quickened his pace to get away from them.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't been in the library for long before he wished he had never come, or at least had found a seat no where near a window that looked out over the courtyard. He had been focused on the astronomy homework that he had to do for the next day for the better part of fifteen minutes and he had just happened to look up and out of the window when he saw Harry at the far end of the courtyard, grinning towards something that Draco couldn't quite see from his view. He had smiled, even though he was a little wary of what was going on with Harry. He found himself watching Harry, as he often did these days, watching him smile and laugh and shout something to the people that Draco couldn't see. He knew it was a little stalkerish but he was allowed, they were in a relationship he could do these kinds of things without having to feel guilty for it.<p>

He was just about to look away again, back down to his parchment to pick up his sentence where he left off, when he saw a flash of red hair hurtling towards Harry at high speed. He watched as Harry caught her around the middle and spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees, cradling her almost cheek to cheek. He realised a little too late that he was gripping onto his quill and had crushed it in his hand, breaking it into three pieces and drenching his fingers in ink.

That was a little too friendly for Draco just to ignore or play off as something innocent. Maybe- maybe the rumours had something behind them. He didn't want to believe it, wanted to have at least a little faith in Harry, but the evidence was basically screaming at him, what was he supposed to think? How did that look to everyone else? It looked as if they were in a relationship.

Harry had put Ginny down but his hands were still firmly around her waist as they spoke to each other. It almost looked as if they were about to kiss. Draco felt queasy as if he was about to see his cucumber sandwiches again. He wasn't sure if he just felt jealous or if it was just because he was unsure about everything. He started to doubt his and Harry's relationship, tried to look for signs that things weren't going as great as he thought they were. There wasn't much indication for that, apart from the insistence on Harry's part that they don't tell anyone about their relationship, but Draco kind of understood that one and agreed with him almost a hundred percent, he just didn't feel quite so strongly about it, if anyone were to find out on their own then he wasn't going to deny it, it wasn't the end of the world, this wasn't the case in Harry's opinion. Was this why? Because he was having an affair with Ginny. Or was Draco the affair? He was the one that Harry insisted on hiding. He certainly wasn't hiding anything where Ginny was concerned.

Draco packed up his things and moved to a table away from the windows and contemplated whether he was going to confront Harry about all that he had seen and heard. He usually wasn't one to take any truth in the gossip that spread around the school but because he was actually emotionally involved this time, it was different.

He left the library at the end of his free lesson to go on to Arithmancy deciding not to mention anything to Harry yet, he'd wait and see how he was with him tonight when they met up in the room of requirement.

* * *

><p>He had literally just sat down in his Arithmancy class when Harry and Ginny's relationship was mentioned. A Ravenclaw boy whom was sat behind him was whispering to his friend about what he had saw Harry and Ginny do just moments before in the courtyard, he was convinced they had kissed. It wasn't until Hermione Granger walked in however, before Draco wanted to be anywhere but in that class, wanted the ground to swallow him up and not spit him out until they stopped talking about it, he didn't want to hear it whatsoever. He had heard enough about their relationship today to last him a life time.<p>

"Granger!" the Ravenclaw boy shouted to Hermione once she had sat down near one of the windows. She turned with a frown, searching for the person whom had called her.

"Yes?" she said as she looked at the boy. She would never have called back if Vector was there but they were actually a little early for class so the professor hadn't had the chance to get there yet.

"You're friends with Potter, what's going on between him and Ginny Weasley?" the boy asked. The class had pretty much fallen silent, there weren't many student there but those that were, were waiting on Hermione's response with bated breath. Draco was studiously looking forward and trying to block out what the answer was going to be. He tried to look as disinterested as possible.

"Well, that's none of my business and it certainly isn't any of yours either," Hermione said, her voice prim and proper, living up to her reputation as Harry's best friend. Draco actually felt quite relieved and felt like he should thank her in some way.

"Oh come on, we've all seen the way they've been together recently, are they back together or what?" a girl two seats in front of him said suddenly, as interested in the gossip as it seemed everyone else was. Draco dared a side glance at Hermione and saw the flicker of a smile on her face. He couldn't tell if this was because she actually had gossip or if she was enjoying the fact that everyone thought she did.

"I don't know. Neither Harry or Ginny have told me that they are a couple again," Hermione said.

"But you have your suspicions though, don't you?" the girl in front of him said, the room had started to fill up now and almost everyone was listening to the conversation. Draco tried to distract himself by twirling his quill around his fingers but he was secretly waiting on Hermione's answer. Granger was smart, observant and invested in both Harry and Ginny, if she had suspected anything then it was probably right. He'd be able to know if Harry was cheating on him or not.

"Yes, I guess I do," she said and Draco was so focused on his quill spinning that he missed the brief glance she gave him. After he had heard her say that he stopped spinning his quill, almost slammed it on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think-" Hermione started but was cut off by the door slamming shut and professor Vector striding over to her own desk. Granger, like the good little swot she was turned to face the front and said nothing more through out the lesson unless she had an answer to any of the questions that Vector randomly threw at them. Draco was done, and had decided he would confront Harry, it had been playing on his mind for far too long not to.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the stone floor of the room of requirement as he waited for Harry to turn up. They met like this as often as they could manage, working it around quidditch practices and homework, it was about the only time they got to actually see each other alone and talk apart from sneaked meetings in-between classes and in the dead of night in each other's dorms. Harry was late tonight, and Draco's worries and jealousy was clouding the rational thoughts that reminded him Harry was always late, for everything. He started jumping to conclusions, that he was with Ginny, that they were flirting and kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other. Draco was his own worst enemy, he could convince himself that things were there that weren't, he could ruin everything just by having a mental conversation with himself.<p>

He only felt a little bit foolish when seconds later Harry slipped through the door with a wide smile. He had changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a tight white t-shirt, both of which Draco recognised pretty well. He crossed the relatively small room to Draco and pecked his lips before muttering a hello against them.

"No bed?" Harry said once he stepped back, out of Draco's space with a glance over the blondes shoulder. The room had fitted itself into a type of sitting room with a fireplace, sofa and coffee table, a wall unit with ornaments, a book case and a couple of arm chairs in the corners of the room. Usually they had sex while they were here but that had been the last thing on Draco's mind when he requested the room. That was the first clue that there was something very wrong with him if sex wasn't on his mind.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's comment. He was finding it hard to keep up or understand Harry at all. One minute he was spending the day flirting with his "Ex-girlfriend" and then the next he was wearing Draco's clothes as if they were a secret stamp to publicly show his love.

Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist before pecking his lips again, pulling them flat against each other. "Yeah, you'd left them in my dorm and I thought I'd wear them, do you mind?"

"Uhm. No," Draco said, and he really didn't mind, not one bit, he just couldn't quite figure Harry out.

"You look puzzled, what are you thinking about?" Harry asks as he nuzzled his face against Draco's neck and shoulder, his breath sending shivers down Draco's spine, despite himself.

"You, mainly," Draco told him and forcefully attempted to keep his hands by his sides before he reached up to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"And that's puzzling you is it?" Harry asked in-between wet open mouthed kisses against his neck.

"A little," Draco frowned and forced himself to step away, out of Harry's embrace, away from his kisses and warm fingertips caressing the base of his spin.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, finally catching up with the fact that Draco was acting a little out of sorts. He wasn't being his usual self and even though Harry wasn't the most observant he wasn't stupid.

"I'm going to ask you something and- and do you promise to tell me the truth?" Draco said as he crossed over to the couch and leant against the back of it, watching Harry closely, his face emotionless and giving Harry no indication of what he wanted to ask him or talk about.

"Of course, I always tell you the truth," Harry said, taking two steps forward to join Draco and take one of his hands in his. Draco tugged it free and shuffled his feet. Harry frowned at him, tucking his hands into his pockets, a little wounded by the fact that Draco didn't seem to want to touch him at all. He focused his attention and waited on Draco to ask his question. He was a little concerned, it wasn't like Draco to become so withdrawn from him, to become to emotionless, especially with him now a days.

Draco sighed and figured he would never find out if he didn't ask and decided to bite the bullet. "Are you and Ginny in a relationship?" He asked and watched for Harry's expression. Harry kept his expression as blank as Draco's was, just it wasn't on purpose like Draco's was, he was genuinely surprised.

Harry blinked once. "Excuse me?" he said.

"I think I made my question quite clear," Draco said, his eyes narrowing as he grew more wary, finding it unnerving that he was getting next to nothing from Harry's body language, he still stood with his hands in his pockets, stock still and expressionless.

"I'm sorry, it sounded as if you asked if Ginny and I were in a relationship," Harry said leaning forward on the balls of his feet and raising his eyebrows.

"I did," Draco said seriously, not giving Harry an inch to work with.

"I can't actually believe that you are asking me that," Harry said, his hands out of his pockets now and running through his hair, and angrily turning away from Draco over to the other side of the room.

"Well, you are yet to give me an actual straight answer so it's starting to look more and more likely," Draco said without missing a beat. He watched Harry's every movement with his eyes, the way he flicked his head to get his scraggily hair out of his face, the way his cheeks were flushed pink with exasperation or anger, Draco couldn't be sure. All he needed was for Harry to tell him that the rumours were true, and he would believe him and leave. If Harry denied them- well he wasn't so certain he would believe him on that front. He found it much easier to believe the worst in people.

"Draco, no. Of course I'm not in a relationship with Ginny. I don't- I can't even think of where you would have gotten such an idea from," Harry said. Draco couldn't bring himself to believe him, even though Harry was looking directly at him, right in the eye, looking quite clearly like he was telling the truth, or was he just making it seem that way, so Draco would believe him? He needed to get out of his head. He was his own worst enemy.

"There have been rumours. Circulating everywhere, all day," Draco explained, his tone hard and Harry knew he was long off from believing him.

"Since when have you ever listened to the rumours at this school, especially the ones about me? You never have, what's changed now?"

"I saw you with her all day today, you were pretty much all over each other in the courtyard," Draco said his tone still hard, that was as far as it would go in it's range of emotions, from soft to hard and back again.

"Oh for goodness sake, that was nothing! We are still friends after all, did you also see me do the exact same with Hermione, and even Ron?" Harry said. He was getting frustrated now and started to use his hands while he spoke and had broken eye contact with Draco again while he paced in front of him.

"There aren't rumours going around about you cuddling with Hermione and Ron in the common room though are there?"

"Well I can tell you right now they are just rumours. I have not been cuddling with Ginny anywhere and certainly not in the common room," Harry denied. Draco raised his eyebrows, still finding it hard to believe him, to trust enough to believe him.

"Not what I heard in the bathroom earlier," Draco said.

"And you'd rather believe bathroom gossip than me? I'm telling you it didn't happen, that nothing happened, do you not trust me, is that it?" Harry fumed, his voice was getting louder and he had finally stopped pacing and was standing quite close to Draco, staring him out. Draco swallowed hard, he didn't want to loose Harry because he found it difficult to trust people, to trust anyone, and he couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. Familiar, comforting and like…boy, earthy.

"Well, no- I-" Draco tried to explain himself, explain how he was feeling, what was going through his head but he found himself choking on his own words, tripping over and double guessing each one.

Harry softened as he watched Draco struggle and finally break eye contact with him for the first time since he had got there. He took the half a step forward that brought him pressed up against Draco and put his hand around the back of his neck, tucking it under the wispy soft hair that had started to over grow there. He pressed his fingertips a little harder on his neck and made Draco turn his head back to face him. He saw the struggle in his eyes and the tight lipped frown that told him he was only just holding every in. He pulled him down and cradled his head on his shoulder, Draco didn't put up a fight but he didn't grip back either.

"I promise. I promise there's nothing going on. I swear to you. And I know it's hard and I'd be asking too much for you just to believe me and take my word for it but it's all I can give you. I promise, I love you, you. No one else," Harry whispered next to Draco's ear, entwining his fingers in his hair. Draco's head twitched to try and look at Harry side on, but when Harry wouldn't let him, Draco's arms came slowly around him, resting gently at first before gripping tighter and burying his head in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry half heard, half felt Draco whisper into his -Draco's t-shirt that he was wearing and Harry just smoothed down the back of his hair and smiled softly.

"You've nothing to apologise for. I love you," Harry whispered back and slowly maneuvered them together so that they were sitting down on the floor, backs against the couch. Draco rested against Harry, tucking his head under his chin, not even griping about sitting on the stone cold floor, a little too emotionally drained to even attempt it.

"Love you too," Draco said softly once they had sat in silence for a couple of seconds. They sat like that for the remainder of the night, eventually falling asleep after asking the room for some blankets, barely saying a word to each other. They woke the next morning, cold, sore but both relatively happy, especially with each other.

End.


End file.
